


Tightrope

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [7]
Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Community: prompt_in_a_box, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-14
Updated: 2009-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not about the money</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tightrope

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used was We make a living by what we get, but we make a life by what we give.
> 
> Tiny reference to 1x02 Five Easy Pieces. I haven’t written any KI in something like a year, so I figured I’d come out of self-imposed semi-retirement. Thanks go to Tamara for doing beta.

Jack was loitering close to Danielle’s office. “Why’d you transfer Carter?”

“I wanted to see the other side of law enforcement.”

“Not good enough,” Jack barked.

Danielle chuckled at her new partner. “Hale, I’m not spying on you, I requested the transfer because I wanted to get out of the lab and go back to been a detective.”

“Why do I have to be your partner?”

“Ask Ray.”

“I’m asking you.”

Danielle went into Jack’s office, perching on the small file cabinet. “It’s not about the money. I wanted to give something back to the city after all it’s given me. I need to make my living differently now.”

“Until you get bored, you mean.”

“No Hale, just until I get the urge to hit you.”


End file.
